The present invention relates to a device for sorting packagings, principally beverage cans, in several stages and more precisely to a device incorporating two sections, one of which, the loader, is designed as both a loading member and a sorting member.
Sorting articles or goods according to such properties as size, shape, colour, material, density, etc. is known. In the case of sorting based on size or shape, the actual dimensions of the articles or goods form the basis of sorting.